The microstructure of food products is critical to product quality (sensory, textural, rheological, and mechanical properties) and storage stability. However, in many food products (butter, margarine, shortening, chocolate, peanut butter, cheese, etc.), it is nearly impossible to visualize microstructure without destroying the interconnections between structural elements. Confocal and multiple photon microscopy provide the capability of quantifying the microstructural elements of these products to allow correlations between product composition, processing conditions, microstructural elements and theological properties. SCXZNTXFXC SUBPROaECT GRANT NUMBER: P41RROO570-27